


Oops we are in the Past

by Bluevase6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dorks, Eventual kisses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Second Generation, Slow Burn Ish, Time Travel, college and university, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluevase6/pseuds/Bluevase6
Summary: Nico and Will are minding their own business, planing their college life, when they get thrust into a summer quest with a bunch of kids who somehow managed to displace themselves in time.





	Oops we are in the Past

Nico and Will were getting things sorted out in the Infirmary before dinner; they were discussing their living situation for second year while cutting some bandages. 

“What do you think about getting house with Percy and Annabeth, that would be fun” asked Will

“Mmmm, that would be an …interesting time, but our uni is on the other side of town from theirs, I don’t think the commute will work too well for either us or them.” 

“Ah yes, didn’t think about that” mused Will

“If my roommate makes up her mind then all this headache of finding a place all over again will be over” said Will, he decided to live off campus for first year, and just skip the “collage experience” of living in the dorms the first year. 

“Yeah, have you heard anything about that, yet? Asked Nico, grabbing the finished cuttings and walking over the dresser and restocking them. 

“No, not yet, she said that she will get back to me by the end of the week. Hey, do you hear that?” 

“ Hear what??..” Just than Leo came rushing in yelling their name. 

“Hey Leo, did you set something on fire again. I’m not helping you this time, take Will” Said Nico.

“HEY! way to through me under the bus!!” 

Nico smirked at him, and was about the say something when he was interrupted by Leo.

“Guys, Chrion needs you at the big house. Like now” 

“Chrion?? why? Did something happen?” Asked Will concerned.

“Yes and no, we need to go” said Leo hurriedly. 

“OK, just let me tell Kayla that I'm stepping out” Will disappeared through a hallway.  
………….  
Willow POV  
We appeared back on the lake, expect three feet off to the left. Not really sure what the spell did, it kinda seems like it just moved us a couple of feet from where we started. 

“What the hell?” I said looking at my brother NJ, he was looking off into the distance, his blond hair flying wild with the wind. 

“Did that do something??” Asked Robin. I looked at her and she too, looked as confused as I felt. 

“I think it did… the Mist, it doesn’t feel right, like it does at home” said my brother. He has the ability manipulate the Mist, like the Hecate kids, he gets it from our surrogate mom, Lou Ellen. 

“I could fly up and take a look and see?” Offered April 

“Okay, that’s a good start, then we can get our fitting and I agree with NJ, something doesn’t feel right.” Directed Robin, there hasn’t been a satiation where I have seen not be able to take control. With one hand by her hip and the other by her sword and eyes sharp, always ready to jump into action. It’s something I have always admired about her.

“Right-o, be back in a sec” And she was off into the sky. 

“we are going to be in so much trouble, aren’t we?” Asked NJ glancing at us and then looking back at the sky at April, as she tried to stay in the shadowy areas as she looked around.

“I would like say that this was not my idea and will full heartedly through all of you under the bus” I clarified smiling, and I was so not joking. There is no way that I am getting grounded for this, it wasn’t even my idea. 

“I thought you liked me, would you do that, such betrayalllll, my heart… it can’t go on” Robin pretend to be stabbed in the heart tried to “fall” on me. I pushed her off and smiled at her, honestly one second she can be so intense and the next she can be the silliest person.  
Before I could answer, April came down. 

“It looks like camp, but there are enough differences from the ours, that I can say for certain that we are not at OUR camp.”  
“Different how?” Robin asked 

“like the building, we have at least 3 floors on each cabin, but there is only 1 or 2 and the older kids finished repainting all the cabins just about a week ago. The paint on these don’t look as vibrant from above.” She finished recounting the differences.

“mmmm I have an idea” I supplied thinking.

“What is it?” Asked NJ 

Instead of answering, I resurrected Jules-Albert, “I was thinking if anyone would be able to answer our questions, it will be Papa’s French chauffeur” I told the others, who nodded. 

“Hi, Jules-Albert, can we ask you some questions?” I asked as his zombie form appeared out of the earth. 

“Of course” he said, though he seemed surprised to see me.

“so, we..I mean my friends.. may have been fooling around with a random tomb of spells that was on Papas desk and we don’t know what the spell did exactly, or which spell it was. Some of the simpler ones were not working so we tried a random from the back and it brought us here. I said  
“My dear, Willow, you seem to be displaced” he said, and that somewhat answered some of our questions. 

“Displaced how?” Asked Robin.

“You are not in your time” 

“Ummm, so where are we than” Asked NJ.

“I think you mean when, NJ” I added.

“You are in April 27th of the year 2018” Answered Jules-Albert.

“Oh, Dad is for sure going to skin us alive” Added NJ unhelpfully. 

“No fucking shit Sherlock” I replied to him.

“Is there anything else I can help you, children with? Asked Jules-Albert 

“No, Thank you for answering our questions” And with that he disappeared back into the earth. 

“I guess, we should go the big house? I mean I don’t what to do here…”supplied April 

“yeah, we should go see if Chrion could help us” And with we all came to the conclusion that we were in over our heads and need the big guns to help us, and stared walking to the big house.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, I am just going to assume that Jules-Albert is the all knowing zombie and time doesn't effect him somehow, it might be a glaring plot hole, but imma just going to pretend its not there. Commmet what you think. it's kind of a mess.


End file.
